Need
by da34amadeo
Summary: Sherlock has a need and Joan reflects on it.
1. Joan

**Disclaimer : I own nothing .I make nothing. But it sure is fun.**

Joan watched Sherlock as he worked his way thru breakfast. Completely unaffected it seemed.

How could he do that? She wondered. She knew she would not forget the experience. He certainly wouldn't. He remembered everything. She supposed now there was a box in his attic marked "making love to Joan."

She hadn't been surprised to wake up alone this morning .She had known when she drifted back to sleep he would be gone when she got up, his restless mind already pulling him away.

It wasn't that they were in love either. Although she did love him, deeply as a friend. He had simply needed her. No different than his need for his favorite breakfast cereal. Yet she didn't believe it had merely been the need for sex. He could obtain that anywhere and had on several occasions since she had been here. He had needed her Joan Watson.

She smiled faintly, suddenly lost in the memory .Her coffee cup paused halfway to her lips. She had awoken to a wave of pleasure moving thru her. Holmes next to her, whispering her name. Hands moving over her, gently persistent.

"Sherlock "she gasped as his mouth met hers.

"Your skin is so soft." he murmurs "You smell like jasmine. "Then his lips find the tender spot on her neck and she became lost in the pleasure and his soft whispering.

Now she was standing in their kitchen, staring at this childlike man who had changed her life, gave it new meaning. It had been the most unexpected passionate night of her life .Making love with her best friend. He might not ever need her in that way again and she was fine with that. She wouldn't give up her current life for anything. Certainly not for bodily pleasures.

"Watson snap out of it" he cried pulling her out of her reverie. "We have a case!"

She smiled at him then put her cup on the counter.

"Well let's go then!"

**Next chapter will be M and will be Sherlock's point of view.**


	2. Sherlock

He was sitting there in her room, waiting for her to wake up. He had caught himself watching her several times over the course of the day. Now he watched her as she slept the even rise and fall of her chest. .She was stunning really, dark hair and eyes, her silky skin unblemished.

It was not merely her appearance that entranced him .It was as much her kindness and intelligence that drew him in. She had learned from him enthusiastically. She expected things of him, for him to grow as a person.

It was not simply the need for sex .He could indulge in that at his whim and did. He had a veritable catalog of partners to choose from. No it was a need for her, Joan Watson, confidant, friend and finally woman.

He did not know what had made him suddenly need her in that way. To feel her touch, to taste her dusky skin, he wanted to smell her scent mingled with his on his own skin. The tension became unbearable finally.

He padded quietly across the floor, his feet bare, clad only in his jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled back the comforter and slid in next to her. She shifted in her sleep, responding to his nearness. She rolled over onto her back bringing herself closer to him.

He brushed a lock of her dark hair away from her eyes. "Joan." he whispered as he bent down letting his mouth brush against hers. He breathed in the scent of her as he slid his arm underneath her shoulders, to gather her against him.

"Open your eyes Joan. 'he coaxed, his breath tickling her small ear. She sighed moving against him. His hand followed the curve of her body. Her eyelids were beginning to flutter open as he kissed her again, his hand coming to rest on her bare thigh. "Your skin is so soft "he moaned "you smell like jasmine "

Her eyes opened. "Sherlock. "she protested.

"I need you "he whispered, his voice husky, seductive. His lips brushed the skin of her neck. "Please Joan."

"Yes "she gasped at the feel of his mouth on her skin. She was opening up to him, permitting this indulgence. He pulled at the little tie at the top of her gown to part the fabric, revealing more of her skin to him, showing the gentle swell of her breasts. He ran his hand across her warm chest. Her obsidian eyes explored the expressions on his face as his sensitive fingers trailed over her.

"So beautiful "he murmured. His mouth finding hers again. His hand slid under the parted fabric to cup one small breast then the other, her nipples hardening as he gently pinched them.

"oh." she breathed. Then he pushed up the soft fabric of her gown discovering she was nude underneath it. She was sighing with pleasure as he explored her body, his hand traveling over her belly. He covered her sex with the palm of his hand. Hesitantly she reached out and caressed the side of his face, feeling his stubble rough against her palm.

He kissed her again as his expert fingertips began to circle around her clitoris.

"Oh." She gasped as he worked her ."Sherlock." she cried out again and again louder this time. He watched her face her mouth open and soft as she moaned. Her face darkening as she neared climax .She twisted in his embrace her fists pulling at the sheets.

Her body tightened. "OH .OH. Sherlock. "she cried out again her eyes closing and her toes curling.

He smiled at her, patiently waiting for her to come back down to earth. She was flushed prettily and her sex was wet against his palm. She sat up letting him lift her gown over her head, discarding it to the floor. He was on his knees in front of her as she reached for him. Her face a study in concentration as she ran her hands over the soft fabric of his tee. Then down over his arms, lightly tracing the shape of his tattoos. He realized she had been as curious about him as he had been about her. He pulled off his shirt as she explored his bare skin. She kissed him in the middle of his chest, her arms wrapped around his hips. The look she gave him, her eyes smoldering, ignited him.

He lowered her back down moving away only long enough to remove his jeans. His erection sprung free as he released it .She lay waiting for him to get back in the bed. He let himself take in the sight of her waiting for him. Her body displayed for him. He took in a shuddering breath as he climbed in next to her.

He gathered her under him, her legs opening to him. He rested between them, kissing her yet again. She reached down and guided him inside her. Sherlock moaned as her moist sex encased him.

He lay like that with her resting against her welcoming body. Letting his desire calm just a little. He kissed her again and again till he felt her moving under him impatiently whimpering softly, her fingers digging into his back.

"Please." she moaned and he finally let himself move inside her. She was moaning as he thrust into her tightness. He was crying out her name as he flexed against her.

"My beautiful Joan." he moaned, the pressure building inside him. Then exploding suddenly and completely, crying out her name a final time.

She was shy and sweet underneath him as he rested against her to regain his breath. He did not immediately remove himself from her. He kissed her then moved next to her. He pulled her against him not ready to let her go just yet. She held him close her breasts crushed against his chest. He nuzzled into the valley between them, breathing in the scent of their mingled sweat on her skin.

"Your skin is so smooth. "he observed as he travelled his way down her body. He wanted to taste her now. His tongue left a trail of wetness across her skin. He moved to the end of the bed, sliding down to the floor. She was exposed to him, as he ran his hands over her thighs. He ran his nails lightly over her sensitive inner thighs. Making her shiver in anticipation. She whispered his name as his lips brushed over her belly. He kissed his way up one thigh then the other. Then his mouth touched her sex and she cried out.

"You taste like honey." he murmured, her only answer a half moaning sigh.

She slept next to him .The bed warm and comforting. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, endearingly tousled. The sheet tucked under her arm, it was molded to the shape of her body. Its contours now familiar to him.

She had be everything he'd wanted from her, a joyous receptive lover, unashamed of her own pleasure. She had accepted his need of her. He loved her, not the rainbows and Cinderella version. This love was both simpler and more complex. She made him better. He could not imagine his life without her. He felt complete with her in his life. He only hoped he had not ruined their friendship by giving into his need for her. Somehow he thought she would understand his actions.

He took a final breath of their combined scent. Then eased out of the bed, carefully tucked the blanket around her so she would not become chilled. Sherlock padded quickly across the room the same as he had entered.

"


End file.
